Super Smash Bros Reunite
by JintoSpice11
Summary: The universe of Amiibo is in peril as not only a revolution is growing but a foreign maniac is hunting down various characters we know and love like animals. It's up to a set of new heroes to unite the Smash Bros. again and combat this series of evils.
1. Chapter 1: The Village Burns

**Chapter 1: The Village Burns**

Super Smash Brothers [Animal Crossing: New Leaf town]_ Disclaimer( Super Smash an__d all Nintendo characters/property along with the other supporting companies' characters/property associated with SSB does not belong to me. thank you for understanding_.)

* * *

><p>As Mayor, Charles has successfully changed this village into a thriving home for his numerous friends. Stores are becoming profitable and the villagers share a personal community instilled with trust and harmony.<p>

"Hi there Charles!" Curly rang out, walking down the street.

"Sup Charles. How things flyin?" Jacques hollered.

"Things are as fine as ever! Have a great day!" Charles responded. Charles was one of the most well liked in the town, not just because he is the mayor, but because he treats everyone with such friendly demeanor.

"Charles!' Isabelle, Charles' cheery secretary came to him with her usual clipboard, 'Oh Charles the Cherry Blossom festival was a grand success! How did you think of such a brilliant idea?"

"Well I was surprised their wasn't one in the first place. You guys have a lot of them here"

"Well the last mayor before was really neglective towards the town and was quite corrupt. Then you came along and changed things for the better."

Charles was a little flattered. "Heh, we'll the moment I stepped out of that train you guys just placed me on the job. But..."

Isabelle tilted her cute head. "Huh?"

"But I'm glad I was chosen to be mayor. Meeting all those friendly folks, making all those friends. This place really has changed since I first showed up. Changed into something I can be myself while feeling safe and sound. Somewhere I belong."

"Oh Charlie." The dog-girl secretary looked longingly at the man who had changed this unknown place into a thriving community full of happy villagers. Smashville is the place to be when a person wants to get away from it all. In this world, their is no need for defense and and arms, unlike the other known areas of the realm, Amiibo. This one of the few places to kick back and enjoy life with all the friends you can want. That's when Isabelle broke out of her daydream of hilarious proportions. "Oh I just remembered. Tom wanted to meet you at the center for a big surprise!"

"Hmm, a surprise eh?" The mayor's attention was grasped. "Well isn't that interesting, is that all?"

"Mmhmm, that's all I can say. Don't want to spoil too much for you."

Charles smiled at his secretary, leaning a little too close for Isabelle's comfort. "Come now, I could use a bit more spoiling. Huh, well? Come on tell me."

Isabelle turned a shade of Octorock red, quivering in Charles closeness. "S-s-sorry, umm, I gave Nook my word I wouldn't tell more than that. I-I'm sorry Charles I have to, um, do some errands, g-good night!" She turned away, hugging her clipboard close to her, trying to hide the obvious blush as she walked towards a random direction.

Charles looked on, shaking his head at his awkward secretary. " Heh, I wonder if she realizes the town hall is in the other direction?" He turned around and went on with the rest of the day, fulfilling other jobs around town.

* * *

><p>Later that day when things were starting to get dark, Charles was in his home catching up on his reading when something was bugging him at the back of his mind. It was something important and he knew it. It was something about Isabelle, and a surprise somewhere. It had to do with Tom Nook and the community center and... "oh... Oh... OH!"<p>

* * *

><p>Isabelle looked through the doors of the community center, wondering where the guest of honor is. Much of the inhabitants of this season all attend a festive scene in the hall, awaiting the beloved mayor of their town.<p>

Tom Nook walks over to Isabelle. "Where could he be? You didn't tell him what we were doing here did you?"

"No. I told him what you told me to tell him, nothing more."

" He didn't psyche you into revealing more did he?"

Isabelle remembered how close Charles got to her when she informed him of the surprise, showing a small blush. "No, no he didn't. He'll be here just you wait."

"Well it's been almost half an hour and look," Tom Nook gestured to the other guests, who have already considered leaving the center early. "The patience level in here is sharply dwindling."

Isabelle looks out again then something catches her eye. "*Gasp* Everyone, get into your places! He's coming!" As soon as that is heard, the guests all go to hiding with the lights turned off. Isabelle goes into her place, hiding amongst the tables and decorations waiting for the guest of honor. It's only a moment of more silence before someone enters the center, going through the halls, and comes to the party rooms doors. The doors open, letting Charles into the dark, prompting him to reach for the light switch when... "SURPRISE!"

Everyone in there was in an uproar, surprising Charles but also delighting him. "Ah, guys, you didn't have to."

"Oh well in that case let's all just nab as much treats as we can and hi-tail it outta here!" Joked DJ K.K..

"No frappin way! You got DJ K.K. to perform! Let's get this party started!" All the partiers let loose, dancing and socializing. It certainly wasn't big enough to rival the parties of the other worlds, large and unpredictable. Any-which-way, erverything was going fine, Kaitlin was heading a game of Pin-tha-tail-on-de-Waluigi, Brewster was chugging down a keg of iced coffee, and Wendell drew nice portraits of the scene.

Meanwhile, Digby, Nook, Alfonso, and Isabelle sat at table enjoying punch and a pile of food between them. "Well this is a fine how-de-do. To celebrate the day Charles came to be our wondrous mayor, yes yes."

Digby nods. "He certainly is a passionate soul to have accepted us."

"And loyal too." Alfonso chipped in, pausing from his great feast, then resuming.

Digby saw his twin sister leering in the direction that Charles was conversing in, with a couple of friends. "Well, well. Come now, your never going to get anywhere like this sis."

Isabelle returns to reality. "Huh? Whatever could you mean?"

"Oh nonsense. We all saw you undress him with your eyes. It's best to act, than remain idle." Tom Nook got involved when he suggested such.

"I wasn't... that's not it at all! I was... taking a passing glance." Isabelle defended.

Alfonso looked up from his food pile again. "Yeah for minutes."

"Shut up!" A blush was really obvious on her face now.

Digby smiled at Isabelle's reaction. " Calm down. Why don't you ask him to dance? It's not too much is it?"

"I don't know Digby. I don't want to be a bother, 'sides he looks rather busy."

"Not for long! Go on girl, go get 'em!"

After thinking it over and with the encouragement, Isabelle got up from her seat and walked over to where Charles was done conversing with Gracie, Rosie, Punchy, and Pierce. She knew their was no turning back when the mayor saw her approaching.

"Hey their bashful boo, some party huh?" Isabelle was all dolled up in a fashionable dress (not too formal but enough to look presentable) making her way too adorable for her own good, yet she still felt shy around Charles.

"Well only for the best mayor we know." She smiled while tilting her head at him.

Charles was both surprised and flattered by his secretary's comment, really thankful for having such great friends. "Aw, for reals? That's sweet. That just won you something really special for the night." Isabelle felt a slight tint of pink come upon her face on what he said. "I bet you were looking for a dance wit the head honcho now were you?" He held out a hand for her to take, indicating the invitation to dance.

Isabelle felt her heart skip a beat as her desire finally came to her. She looked at him for a second then gratefully received his hand. The pair joined the other villagers grooving on the dance floor and after a moments notice, a slow song was to be played. Pairs were made joining Charles and Isabelle in a close, almost romantic, air in the dance.

However on the sidelines, Digby and the other two at their table were happily watching Isabelle have a great time with their mayor. Things took a turn for the worst when the slow song came on and Digby saw his sister hook up with Charles was when his sibling protectiveness kicked in, turning his joyful smile into an uneasy frown. Seeing his sister so close to him was a little awkward, but seeing the mayor even laying a hand on her really drew the line. It got him riled up so much that if Tom Nook or Alfonso hadn't seen his malicious glare and caught on to who was receiving it, resulting in them holding Digby back, Charles would've been seriously maimed by an overprotective brother. (Despite him urging his sister to go to him)

Even with these events happening, neither Charles nor Isabelle had noticed, more focused on their dance than anyone that would be watching them. They almost seem lost in their own world, especially Isabelle, having the time of her life during this brief movement. "How are things on your side?" Charles' question got Isabelle out of the moment and into a conversation with him.

"Well, I could say heavenly," Isabelle stated, her voice gradually hushing, "but that would be an understatement."

Charles felt a bit flattered. " Well that's sweet. But you know, you guys really outdid yourselves on this." He looked around at the extravagant ribbons, balloons, and banners celebrating the 2nd anniversary of Charles' arrival in Smashville. It was all so vibrant and colorful, so much it almost put all the joyous events he helped put together to shame. "A bit much, even for little 'ol me."

"Nothings too good for our beloved mayor." She rested her head on his shoulder. As mayor, it was his job to ensure that everyone in town is happy, and his secretary was no exception. Everything at that moment, from the heartwarming gratitude party, to the awesome friends who planned it out for him, was as good as it could ever get. Nothing made Charles feel so welcome than being in Smashville where he did everything in his power to provide a safe and joyful environment for the townsfolk who came and befriended him there.

* * *

><p>It had gotten pretty late in the evening, resulting in the departure of the party guests. Charles was already at his house getting ready to lay on his comfy bed. He looked back to when the party had come to an end and everyone had left to their homes, save for Charles and a few stragglers who were the last to leave. Cyrus and Reese said their farewells then Tom Nook followed their example (but not without adding in a certain debt Charles had to pay off, even if he paid it off their was always something else to pay). Finally it was time to say good night to Isabelle and Digby. He couldn't help but remember her give a cute wave towards him, only suddenly realizing his face felt a bit warm for some reason.<p>

Shaking off that feeling, he resumed his favorite hobby, reading, back on his bed with a nearby light. The book he chose was a story about a legend of how a band of heroes and villains united to save their world from a powerful outside foe. He's already read it twice before, but it is one of his favorite stories filled with everything a good story would have. Action, adventure, drama, suspense, and friendship. Charles was intent in his reading when a distressing sound invaded his senses. It was overpowering, it forced him to focus on the noise. The distant sounds formed to screams for help, something Charles could not ignore. After looking out his window, he saw that Main Street was spewing smoke and had the glow of fire reflecting off the sky. Charles went out of his home, running as fast as he could over to the cries of distress, growing louder, the closer he ran to Main Street.

* * *

><p>The Main Street area of Smashville, as expansive as it's become, was a smoldering mess of what it used to be. Many of he stores, homes, and businesses were demolished, with many villagers fleeing for their lives. Charles entered the area, speechless on the wreckage of the town he helped establish. Smoke rose from the distance where numerous fires blazed the town. He looked around, at his fleeing friends. Some villagers were seriously injured, some were previously dug out of debris, whereas some other ones were being attended to to be sure they are still alive. Charles looked out to the distance, where more crashing noises were heard.<p>

What he saw was beyond belief. Swinging a massive sword was a colossal knight, blackened armor and towering above all else. It seemed the huge warrior is behind the carnage of this incident. Charles stared at the monster responsible for the atrocities he heard his name be called out. "Charles!" He turned his head towed the direction of the sound, seeing Isabelle and several other villagers coming over some debris. Looking back at the armored goliath, Booker and Copper we're keeping their distance while also trying to lead it away from the escaping villagers.

"Alright you. For the last time, stand down and put down your arms and maybe you will be given a slight moderation on your sentence." Copper yelled at the knight. The knight did not even seem to acknowledge the warning and continued on its rampage without a word. The dog ran back to where his partner, fellow officer Booker, hid just as scared as he was.

"It's certainly not taking the situation so seriously is it." Booker said to Copper. "What now?"

" We have no choice. Looks like we have to use force." He pulled out his gun from its holster. "Didn't think we'd ever have to use these." Booker followed his actions. Both had a hard time loading the firearms, indicating how rarely they've ever had to use actual weapons in their time of enforcement.

"So what,? How are we going to do this? We can't stand against that thing!"

Copper looked at his weapon. "We ought to buy everyone else some time, just so they can get outta here."

"And what about us?!" Booker was quite worried.

"We do what we're supposed to do," Copper looked at him, "I was always prepared to defend the innocent at the furthest notice. Even if it took an eternity for such a day, I would've rather never have to have all these good people be put into such a situation. But since it's that time, I'm willing to put everything on the line now. Are you with me or not?"

Filled with a newfound confidence of Coppers valiance, Booker readied himself to sacrifice his life to defend the villagers of this catastrophe. " So what's the gameplan?"

He cocked his pistol. "Shoot to kill."

Both police officers rushed out and pointed their firearms at the knight running rampant across town. The duo opened fire upon the giant who at first did not notice the bullets deflecting off it's armor. Unfortunately, it did pay attention to their attacks, and looked down upon the defenders. The dogs were paralyzed by the malevolent gaze of the giant that glared down upon them in annoyance( not even acknowledgement, but more of how one would notice a biting ant). The knight pulled back his sword and swung toward the pair. Thankfully he swung the side of the blade, not the edge, making the officers fly to the skies, becoming stars. Charles was in state of both shock and anger at the aggressor and it actions.

"Charles! Come on , we have to leave!" Charles almost forgot about his friends who we're waiting for him to join them. The knights arsenal apparently also had a large gun that fired beams of death energy. Charles used the opportunity to run toward his friends, however he saw that they saw something that terrified them from above. It just so happened that the knight had jumped over towards where Charles was heading. It stood right over Charles, looking down on him. He couldn't move, as the stare from the being was forcing him to remain where he was.

The great knight shifted his gaze to the villagers waiting for Charles to follow their escape. It looked up above them, where a peculiar ship hovered overhead. Green rings flowed from a port from the frightening craft over the poor villagers pulling them into the tractor beem. Among the villagers was Phyllis and Pelly, Tom Nook, and Isabelle, all pulled into the craft, calling out for Charles to help them.

The knight stood in the way as Charles was left helplessly watching his friends get taken away. His close friends were being kidnapped right before his eyes with the knight proudly looking on at crime being done. He looked up at the giant who seemingly forgot about Charles presence to continue destroying the village. In the anger building up in him, Charles remembered all the hard work, the relationships he had built, and the memorable moments he had shared at Smashville suddenly crumbling in an instant as the nefarious being carelessly wrecked it all to ruin. This knight, this dark creature had just singlehandedly destroyed all the things the mayor loved in one night. Now in this moment, his friends are being taken captive right before his eyes, invoking a wrath Charles had never felt before.

He looked around, spotting an axe under the rubble, digging out to wield it. He gradually began running toward his adversary, who was still preoccupied destroying more of the town. "You... you bastard!" He threw the axe with all his fury, with it spinning toward knight. Being caught off guard, the entity turned around too late to have the spinning axe slice between the joint in his arm leaving a small gash in the exposed area. The knight looked at his attacker in shock, never expecting to be struck by anything, then proceeded to approach his foe. Suddenly Charles' fit of wrath turned to panic, not knowing what to do if the creature were to retaliate as it menacingly approached him. But then the giant stopped in it's tracks as a blinding light shone into its eyes. It seemed the light came from behind Charles, so he looked around, shielding his eyes as we'll to see.

Coming down from the light, like an angel decending from heaven, a beautiful woman clad in a heavenly white dress with many gold ornamental accessories worn as well. Her illustrious green hair flowed in the magnificent arrival, with a green glyph shining behind her head. She held a staff in her right hand and carried a mirror shield on her left arm into the battle the knight caused. When she landed, the newcomer gracefully pointed her staff in the direction of the aggressor before a large, bright energy beam rushed from a distance, colliding into the armored giant before Charles. The knight was pushed tremendously back into a couple of buildings it had not destroyed yet, still unscathed even by the great attack.

Charles was speechless at the powers at battle, from the heavenly woman summoning giant lasers, to the giant knight with impenetrable armor. The angelic figure floated over to Charles and spoke to him. "Hurry, we must leave before he recovers!"

"Wait, shouldn't that 'mega laser' thing have harmed that guy?" Charles questioned.

"I didn't use it at its full power. It's not wise to take him straight on right now, we must fall back!" The woman was far more beautiful up front than com the distance. If it wasn't for the dangerous situation at hand, Charles would have been blushing (more than he would have).

"Wait, we?!"

"Yes we! Besides you can't stay here, he'll kill you!" Charles wasn't familiar with the "K" word or the concept of death, but he didn't want to risk knowing what it was . The only thing that made him want to stay was to rescue anyone who was kidnapped by the knight.

"But what about my friends!" Charles objected. "It's got them captive! I'm not leaving without them!"

Their discussion was interrupted as the giant had rose from the rubble it was in and prepared to charge at them. It was a little fazed by the earlier attack, but that didn't stop it.

"Do you really want to deal with this guy right now? Look we can't help them right now, but I promise we'll free them soon, so come on!" She did not have time to argue about this so the woman grabbed the mayor and pulled him close to her, both staring at the menace rushing at them. Charles had been wrapped in her left arm, hugged up to her breasts, which in his perspective, didn't feel comfortable being so close to a woman and her private areas. Nevertheless, she waved her staff in the air, looking up towards the sky. Charles turned his head toward the knight who was about to swing its sword at them when the woman shouted "Warp!"teleporting them away from the edge and out of thin air.

Alone, the knight looked at the spot it's targets were at for a while before shifting its gaze to its cut in its arm. It was a minor slice, however, it did bleed out a colorful substance, supposedly it's blood. It stared at its wound before receiving a transmission from its helmet. From the static arose an alien voice not easy to understand but interpreted in subtitles. "So how goes the hunt, o' mighty one? A grand success as usual?"

The knight looked back at its cut then up again. "There have been some stragglers that escaped, but shouldn't have lived."

"Oh well, you win some you lose some. Especially since we are hunting squirming little germs that are harder to strike at their size." The voice from the voice for the other side joked.

"This is no joking matter. These are no ordinary game," the knight explained, "these ones have potential, just like the last ones."

"You don't mean they're..."

"Yes. These ones are an interesting bunch, however." It paused, looking at the wreckage around it. "These ones are far beyond normal trophies." The knights eyes glow behind it's helmet signifying a new goal it has implanted in: to bag in the one who has made him bleed in his collection of trophies.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! My first fanfic! With a story for Super Smash Brothers for the 3dsWiiU. This is the beginning of a fantastic saga for this part of their franchise, with the Smash Brother coming back together with the Newcomers to rally against new threats and the it ability to team up once again like they did in The Subspace Emissary. This story does not take place right after the Brawl story, but after a series of events between that adventure and this one. I also have ideas on how the story went down in the first "Impact" and the Mellee tournaments, as what I'm depicting them as. To all the potential readers, I hope you like, and please review so you can share ideas on what could happen on the next chapters._

_Smasher appearances (at the moment): Villager, Palutena_

_In case you were wondering, Charles, the mayor of Smashville looks like the male villager on the Animal Crossing: New Leaf 3ds boxart cover. The hunter/knight beings are my OC's and explicitly belong to me only. Everyone else belongs to it's respected owners. Any questions? Please leave them in comments, or reviews, or whatever it is. Sorry if it's too long but I hope you guts like it and it's following chapters. Until next Chapter, see you all later!_


	2. Chapter 2: Palutena's Temple of Refuge

**Chapter 2: Palutena's Temple of refuge**

Super Smash Bros. [Kid Icarus, Palutena's Temple]_ Disclaimer once again, I do not own any SSB characters or their related games. I do own the knightlike hunters who are pursuing them, who are by the way made up. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>In almost an instant, Charles and the mysterious woman had teleported into a camber room with a small pool in the center. It was quite lovely in there, with the scenery of a Greek temple and it's many cultural decorations. Many of the busts had this particular woman's head as design. Opposite to them was a rather big door that was lead by stairs.<p>

"So, had a nice trip?" The lady looked down upon the mayor still being held up to "her" bust. Charles realized he was still in close proximity to the woman's breasts. Embarrassed as he was, he tried to break free from her hold, but she decided to release him anyway. "Now now, their's no need to grope there sir."

Charles was really flustered by both the experience and the accusation of groping her, finding the latter as a misunderstanding. "I... I, that's not the issue here!"

"Oh isn't it"

"No! My friends! My friends have been captured by that fiend, and we just ran?! We have to save them!"

The woman giggled. "Oh come now. I was only messin' with you. Besides, both me and you can't hope to battle off a whole army of those now could we."

Charles eyes grew wide. "What? What army? All their was was that thing and that ship! I didn't see no army!"

"Inside voices please. Their are still some people who are still asleep here." She shushed him. "Where do you think he came from anyway?"

It was the "some people" part that perked Charles' curiosity on if their were others here as well. "Some people? Their are others here too?"

"Why of course. That and their are other refugees along with the Centurion guard, but overall yes, there are others I rescued from calamity." She spoke to him in a cheery demeanor. Charles calmed down a bit more. "If you would like, I could take you to the preparation room."

A little reluctant to drop the argument,however, Charles agreed to follow her. "Yes. That would be nice."

Nodding her head, she walked past him to lead the way into another door that appeared when she walked to an empty wall. "Then follow me please." Charles complied by following her down the now materialized hallway, glowing in radiance contrary to the room before.

Upon entering the wondrous hallway, they entered in an extended area lined with creatures of different origins. Some looked like they had mushrooms for hats, with stubby bodies. Others looked like villagers that would have visited Smashville. Humans with different features also joined the disheartened people with colorful dinosaurs with large noses, turtles and brown mushroom creatures, animals with colorful and odd features, and other strange stubby beings. They all had one thing in common, their spirits. Hopeless and battered, the sorry state that these souls were in put a heavy weight upon Charles as they proceeded.

"Now you see what they've done to others. You're not the only one who has lost so much at their claws." She didn't even try to look down at him, she just continued to walk. It really made Charles feel selfish, not knowing others from different origins had suffered the same situation he was in. To be thrust into a dire situation where you felt like you had no power to oppose an aggressive destroyer. "However, after your little, contribution to the fight against him, I saw your potential as one of my agents."

Charles was perplexed."What exactly does that mean? And who is he? Is he that... thing?"

"Yes, yes he is." The two of them stopped at a door. "That fiend, who has terrorized different lands, kidnapped individuals for some twisted glorified principle, and even stolen lives, homes and their sense of security, goes by the title..."

Charles felt a bit fearful to hear what this nightmare that has invaded their reality is called, but braves up to hear who this enemy is.

"... Knightscourge." The door opened, letting a bright light flood over the two.

* * *

><p>Within an enclosed room more creatures await patiently for the arrival of a certain someone. A few bodies stood out amongst the crowd. There stood a young angel, captain of the guard of this very temple, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Where could she be? It shouldn't have taken her this long."<p>

"Oh get a grip you spazz." Hanging near a column, his shady doppelgänger mocked him for his worry. " Or do you question your precious godesses' power?"

"It's not that, it's just that..." Pit and Dark Pit are initially the same person, except Pit's carelessness had him break The Mirror of Truth, thus releasing his darker personality in physical form.

"Whatever the case, she sure is taking a long time. Probably flirting with some lusty humans."

Pit felt a pink tint touch his cheeks as thinking of his goddess doing such things Zeus would do came to mind. "My lady is not that kind of goddess! She wouldn't waste her time doing fickle things, she has too much work to do."

"I can't imagine Nayru, Farore, or Din doing such things to mortals." A young boy dressed familiarly like the Hero of Hyrule exclaimed in the midst of the discussion. "Whatever." The white angel sulked to himself. "I just hope she comes back alright."

A small yellow mouse Pokemon sat near the center of the room looking on at the active members of volunteers who aren't sitting disheartened. Just then the same woman leading Charles entered the room extravagantly, with the said mayor following alongside. "I'm home!"

Dark Pit looked over at the commotion. "It's about time."

Pit jumped forward, excited to see her. "Lady Palutena, your back safely!"

A deep blue amphibious shinobi in the sidelines took a peek at Palutena's arrival. "Of course I'm alright Pit. You of all people should know I wouldn't come with a scratch on me." The goddess scolded her angel.

"Told you. So who's the fresh meat? More useless refugees?"

Pit looked back at his imperfect twin. "Hey that's just cold! They need the help, and you just stand there brooding to yourself. What help are you?!"

"You want to go, wimpy?!"

Palutena broke up the quarreling Pits. "That's enough you two! We have more urgent matters to attend to, like building up a force large enough to combat Knightscourge and his forces!"

"Whatever." Dark Pit ended the argument by turning away from the others. Pit on the other hand, let his attention go back to Palutena and her visitor.

"So who's this supposed to be?" Pit asked.

Palutena motioned her arm at Charles. "This is a new addition to our task force. His name is... oh geez, I don't know your name. How silly of me."

Charles spoke up."Charles. My name is Charles."

Dark Pit turned around once more. "Are you kidding me?! This shrimp is our reinforcements?!"

"Yes Pitoo, he is here to help out our cause whether you like it or not. Beggers can't be choosers."

Dark Pit grumbled. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I told you to not question my choice in warriors." Palutena reminded him. "Now to the matter at hand..."

"Wait! You want me to help out in your cause against this Knightscourge character?" Charles interrupted.

Palutena huffed. "Hasn't your mother told you never to interrupt a lady?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Dark Pit chimed in. Palutena only looked back, and gave him the stink eye.

"Anywho-ha, yes I do expect that you pull your weight around here if you are to be a part of my task force. It's the only way for us to rescue your friends and the other prisoners on Knightscourge's ship. Are you in or out?" Charles pause to think about the choices he had. He looked at the faces in the room: from both Pit and Pitoo, to Pikachu and a tall regal looking young woman in a blue dress, to Greninja and Toon Link looking back at him. This is all they have at the moment to challenge Knightscourge? Charles realized that he's gonna need all the aid he's got in order to rescue his friends, and maybe with his help their power could increase. Besides Palutena said beggars can't be choosers so he's stuck with this task force.

"I guess I'm in." Charles accepted being a part of Palutena's task force. The other members welcomed him with some nods of appreciation, where others (notably Pit) celebrated the recruitment of their new comrade. "Alright! A new teammate in our battle!" Pit cheered. "Let's do our best out there guys!" Pit raised up two fingers enthusiastically.

Dark Pit was pretty annoyed by his lighter half's optimistic personality, feeling embarrassed even being associated with him. "Yeah yeah, we're all super psyched he's with us. But a more important topic is what is our next move? This Knightscourge guy is always three steps ahead of our plans, plus even if we did catch'em in the act, we have no idea what we're dealing with."

The blue dressed woman caring for a small starchild rose out of her seat."I have the details on his ship, a limited amount but just enough info."

Palutena smiled at the princess."Speak away Rosalina."

Rosalina, the princess of the cosmos, had a fair complexion,hiding one of her eyes with her light blonde bang. One thing that stood out to Charles was her stature. As a goddess, Palutena was expected to be a little taller than most mortals, yet Rosalina rivaled Palutena not only in beauty, but in height as well. It was kinda surprising to see such a tall woman compared to the other humans wallowing in despair in the temple.

"As you wish. Now I know I have said this all before, but this is for the sake of Charles' knowledge." Charles looked on at her, listening intently for information on his enemy's origin. "Many years before this crisis, an unknown fleet appeared on the edge of our galaxy, preparing for war. It crossed the Lylat system, spreading havoc in it's travels. In a joint operation, The Galactic Fedreration and the Lylat Alliance joined for the briefest of moments to challenge this aggressor. Assembling a retaliation, they encountered the massive armada. The enemy pushed through the defenders, tearing their forces apart. I saw first hand the brutality of the invaders where battle was waged on an area of me and Mario's first adventure. The warships tore at each other in great ferocity, but the battle on the surface was beyond compare. The warriors of Knightscourge's decent lead a bloodbath against the allied forces, horrendously crushing through their line. They were in such a desperate state, they even had an uneasy alliance with the Space pirates for their aid. But that didn't even turn the tide in our favor."

Many of the task force members had a hard time imagining the horrors of fighting such a barbaric enemy. Rosalina continued."Me and my children watched on at the sidelines, witnessing the massacre on the helpless souls. Of course the Allies turned the tide of battle with the help of Team Star Fox. But my company in its stellar travels encountered many battles between the belligerents, littering the cosmos with the aftermath of their war. In their final battles, the Aurum hive joined in on the conflict hoping to turn the tide of battle. Yet even they suffered heavy losses. Assembling their largest fleet, the Allies rushed to their final confrontation. Samus Aran and Team Star Fox helped lead the Allies against the unknown fleet but not even this could break the stalemate. It all came to a climax when Star Wolf came to support. I tried to lend a hand in supporting our troops with Launch stars. Not only that, but an interstellar Pokemon by the name Deoxsys appeared and fought on our side. Soon we finally crushed their armada, destroying one of their flagships. The enemy pulled a fast retreat going through where they came from, through Subspace."

That name really sparked the attention from the task force, remembering the conflict before the Potential Clash incident a few years back. That happened during the Brawl Tournament where Pit first joined the ranks of the Smash Bros. "That's right! That's where me and the Smash Bros fought the Subspace Emissary right."

Toon Link was a bit fuzzy on the memory. "I don't remember the whole Subspace thing. It sounded pretty big though."

"Yeah it was." Pit said. "Our whole world would've been sucked into Subspace by them and that 'guy'."

" It's possible that, through the information Mario once gave me, they could be linked to Tabuu's resurrection. But from the fallen enemies that were slain, they did not bleed Shadow bugs nor used any Subspace weapons. It was as if they came from a different plane altogether." Rosalina continued." But on to the main topic, Knightscourge seems to have commandeered one of the flagships that supposedly retreated. It took a bulk of many brave souls to take down one of the flagships. And believe me, they are a fortress of their own, putting Bowser's many castles to shame. Their must be multiple armies upon it since the very same flagships were able to ravage entire planets. They also come equipped with many great weapons used to slay entire armies."

"By the look of things we seem to be both outnumbered and outgunned." Toon Link added. "Where's the possibility we actually stand a chance." Many of the task force felt baffled by the opposing force they are up against. It seemed an impossible odd against them, even if they had more support, Knightscourge's forces could hold back the Galactic Federation and Lylat alliance all on their own.

"One could only imagine the horrible war machines that inhabit that ship." Rosalina concluded. "I'm afraid that is all I know on the matter. Completely useless."

Charles walked forward to the group. "Now what's all this? Some pity party?! Where's the courage in all you?! Impossible, I don't believe this" All eyes fell upon the former mayor chastising his peers. "You all overlook the odds and have grown cowardly. Many heroes and their friends have faced forces more overwhelming than this!"

Rosalina tried to defend. "But Charles, it took a whole squad of trained soldiers to take down one of those beings and Knightscourge holds skills beyond any of his warriors do!"

"So what?! I've heard legends of individuals challenging world threatening antagonists that would burn anyone by their sheer power! But that never stopped them from rising up to the occasion. They were anybodies, just taking the initiative to stop evil in its tracks." Charles called out for his allies. "I've heard tales of lone heroes and duos challenging warlords bent on dominion over their lands and succeeded in preventing their tyranny. They may have been low on numbers and weapons, but that never daunted their heroics!"

Palutena stood alongside Charles, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Those tales you have heard of are not just fiction. They have actually happened to those heroes in other worlds. I totally agree with you." She turned her attention to her task force. "We should not be daunted by these odds. I'm sure we've all been a rock in a hard place, but no matter what, we've pulled through. Dark Pit, Pit, you two have battled armies of the Underworld and others without a doubt?"

" That's right!" Pit hollered. "Yeah so?" Dark Pit" followed.

"And I'm sure you little Link have opposed titanic foes head on, am I right?"

Toon link looked up at her. "Yeah, Triforce of Courage never fails."

"And Pikachu. No matter how adorable you are, you sure pack a punch. Yet many would prefer to make you more powerful by giving you a thunderstone. If you know what I mean?" Pikachu tried to ignore the whole "held back" sort of thing that's befallen upon a fellow Pikachu he knows of but he was listening to the inspiration.

"Now now? Maybe we may not be as strong as thousands, but we sure got the spirit to challenge it." Rosalina remarked. Greninja still stood to itself, listening on. "So, do we have any suggestions on an offensive?"

Charles thought about that and concluded their main objective. "I believe we have to assemble the Smash Brothers again."

"Alright!" Pit cheered. "We're bringing the team back together!"

"What do you mean? Those guys haven't been together for ages. Not since the Subspace Emisssary." Dark Pit said. "How are we going to get the whole entire team to fight Knightscourge?"

"We already have Pikachu, Toon Link, and me." Pit responded. "Shouldn't be too hard to gather the rest."

"That may be the case," Palutena chimed in. "But ever since Knightscourge started to attack, I haven't been able to sense any of the other Smashers on my God Radar. I was lucky enough to find Pikachu and Toon Link. I fear the worst may have happened to the others."

"Let's not get our hopes down. Baby steps Palutena." Charles tried to comfort his allies. " Have any leads on the nearest Smash Brother?"

Palutena closed her eyes. She concentrated on using her divine telekinesis to find any of the Smashers. Her eyes shot open as soon as she had found someone. "I got it. They're at Diamond city. It's pretty hazy though."

"The great goddess of light is experiencing problems with her powers?" Dark Pit mocked.

"Ever since Knightscourge came, Palutena has been experiencing some troubles." Pit replied in Palutena's defense.

"It's like looking into a foggy landscape. I can sense them, but the image is unclear. All I know now is that their is a strong force at that city." Palutena thought a little more. " Their could be more allies amongst them."

"Aha! So this is what you blowhards have been doing this entire time!" Just then a projection of a young girl in a scarlet dress wrapped in vines appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh geez, hello Viridi. What brings you in the neighborhood?" Palutena asked in a sweet manner.

"Don't give me that melarkey. You know why I'm here!" The young girl was getting a little brash to this goddess. "I need to borrow your wimpy angel to... who're these guys?" She took a look at Charles and the other non-Kid Icarus characters.

Pit stepped forward to answer Viridi's question. "We are what make up Palutena's secret task force to take on Knightscourge and save the day!"

Viridi was not amused by Pit's optimism, imitating Dark Pit's annoyance at his look-a-like. "Yeah, not much of a secret if your blurting it out to others like me. And are you insane Palutena! You're planning on making these poor saps tackle that maniac head-on?! That's murder on your behalf!"

"Please, don't try to discourage them." Palutena retorted. "We are doing more than bull-headedly attacking Knightscourge's power."

"Yeah, I heard. You're going to assemble the Smash Brothers to stop Knightscourge from doing whatever he does. But have you noticed that most or them have gone missing. Who knows where they're at. Probably hiding their heads in the ground."

"It doesn't matter." Charles said to Viridi. "We have to find them if we wish to stand a chance agianst Knightscourge."

Viridi raised an eyebrow at Charles, also growing a cross-popping vein on her head. "Excuse me little guy, I wasn't talking to you, so you better hold your tongue to the Goddess of Nature!"

Toon Link was a bit confused. "She's a goddess? How old is she? Was she like, recently god-born or something?"

"Your one to talk, squirt. You still have the look of a prepubescent kid. Yeah, doesn't feel so good does it?"

Pit comes in to speak with Viridi. "So what's the dire situation that you need me so badly for?"

"She's always making up stupid things just to see you idiot." Dark Pit said in the sidelines.

"What is everyone picking on me now?! It's obviously not like that!" She yelled defensively, hoping to call the attention from the light blush on her cheeks. "I need someone to find some of my missing children. They've been disappearing in groves and I've lost all contact with them."

"Ha! 'Groves', I totally got that one!" Pit laughed.

"Really? Well, I wasn't really trying that time, but..."

"We're wasting precious time right now." Rosalina interrupted. "We have to go to Diamond City to find these powerful presences to help."

"Wasting?! My dilemma is just about as important as looking for some hasbeens cowering from Knightscourge." Viridi argued. " I could help, but I'm gonna need my full force in order to tackle bucket-head there. I can't fight with part of an army."

"Look we promise to help you find your Forces of Nature, once we've assembled all the Super Smash Brothers." Pit said to the goddess. "But we have to start before Knightscourge advances to his next destination."

Viridi wasn't completely happy with the decision, but it was the best suggestion (and the only suggestion, period) they had. "Tch, okay. Do what you guys must for now."

Charles stood up. "So that's our objective. Find any Smashers in Diamond City and recruit them to our cause. They'll have to come, for if we hope to stop Knightscourge, we're gonna need all of their help. Is that clear?"

"We should keep the search party small for now, so not as to grab unwanted attention. Especially from Knightscourge." The task force agreed to these standards for the mission. "Now we need to know who will go."

"I'll go, Lady Palutena! In your honor!" Pit called out.

"Kiss-ass."

Pit looked around for the offender. "Okay, who said that? Come on that's, that's mean."

"Alright, thank you Pit." Said Palutena. "If their's no other volunteers, then Pikachu and Toon Link will accompany you two. Is that good?" The two other members nodded in agreement. "As for you, Dark Pit and Greninja, you two will have to wait for further orders. I still need to discuss things with Rosalina here."

Dark Pit raised an irksome eyebrow. "Who're you Master Hand? Giving me orders like so."

"Well he's not here at the moment, other god knows where he is, especially in this time. For now, we'll have to make do with this small organization." Dark Pit decided to not push his luck and just avoid another lecture from the goddess of light. The search party was ready to embark on their first recruitment mission in search of Smashers or anyone worthy of accompanying their cause. "Alright. You boys ready?" The quartet braced themselves to be warped to their destination. "O.k., here goes nothing!"

Palutena enveloped the four figures in rings of light that flowed up and down around them going faster over time. They flowed so fast that it covered their sight on the goddess in pure vibrating white flashes. After a while, the flashes slowly dissipitated showing that the characters had vanished from their presence. Palutena had successfully transported the four task force members out of her temple.

"How are you sure you sent them to the right place, what with you powers being imperfect?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out." Viridi sarcastically remarked.

Palutena did not turn back at the others. "Oh I'm sure they're fine." Palutena, secretly, hoped that she had sent them in close proximity to their mission objective, and not some far off location not in any relevance to their goal whatsoever.

* * *

><p>The lights that engulfed Charles' company fazed away, allowing them to see towering buildings that made up a bustling city. "Wow." Charles was amazed by the glorious city. The biggest populated area he had been to was SpringGreen City that his friend, Gene ( the mayor of said city), had invited him to for a their first Gala of the Falling Leafs. However, as the team looked at their surroundings, they failed to notice they were mid-air over a city fountain. "Yaaah!" The four fell into the water, thankfully not hurt, but right when they recovered, three of them frantically got out of the fountain, wanting to avoid electrocution in case Pikachu reacted negatively to the fall.<p>

Despite being soaked, the team was back on it's feet and assembled to relay their options. "Okay guys our job is simple." Pit instructed. "We have to find these warriors and bring them back to the temple to brief them on the situation, and hope they accept the positions."

"Wait? How will we know who we're looking for in this city?" Toon Link asked.

" I'll be sure to lead you boys." Palutena's voice echoed through all the heads of the teammates.

"Whoa, what?! Palutena, is that you?" Charles was looking around in confusion.

"Why yes Charles. I will be telepathically leading you guys to the strongest sources in the city. That's were we'll find our Smashers."

"Good thinking Lady Palutena!" Pit cheered. "We'll be sure to find them then!"

"Please Pit. You Flatter me."

"Yeah, yeah." Viridi also spoke to them. "As you four know now, me and Palutena here can contact you guys with our holy powers."

"Come now Viridi, jealousy's an ugly trait."

"Oh eally?" The small goddess retorted. "Who're you always jealous of, hmm?"

"Whoa! Let's not go there. We have a real enemy to face later." Palutena advised. "Anyway, let's get this mission started shall we?"

"Okay. Should we split up to cover more ground?" Toon Link suggested.

"No, it's too risky." Palutena said. "It's best you stick together, so that way it would be easier to explain our plan to them. It won't be easy trying to find them, so bear with me."

Charles was ready to go find some allies to aid them. "Alright, no matter what happens next, let's give it our best shot and try to convince them to help us. I hope they accept our plea."

"Come now?" Pit said. "Where's that faith and determination back at the temple gone Charles? Their's no need brooding on an outcome. Let's get out there and find our friends."

Encouraged, the four of them cheer for their success in finding the Smashers, ignoring the looks of passerbys. However, the company are oblivious to the darkness that is sure to rise from the chaos Knightcourge makes throughout their worlds, finding the right opportunity to reveal themselves to an off guard society. Yet their not the only evil using this distraction to ready their plans of dominion. Only the Smash Brothers could put a stop to all these evils and restore peace to the galaxy and Amiibo, only making Charles' and his allies objective all the more dire.

* * *

><p><em>And here it comes. The Diamond City arc, based in the Warioware series. I almost forgot about Viridi in this chapter but I pulled through with her. The next chapter will give off some drama and certainly action. Our heroes will have to band together to fight Knightscourge and his army, and the threats to come. You guys excited for the next chapter? I hope you are, I won't disappoint. <em>

_Smasher appearances ( this means who are introduced in the story's chapter): Dark Pit; Pit; Pikachu; Toon Link; Rosalina and Luma; Greninja; Yoshi (if you count the refugee Yoshis)_

_R&R if you like please. I would like to know if I should let the Pokemon talk in the story, like they did in the Mystery Dungeon cartoon minisodes, or just keep them to their original poke' language that everyone can somehow understand (except Lucario and Mewtwo, whom we all know will appear in this story). Well I hope you like this chapter. More to come to start out this franchise and such. Be sure to give feedback by any means please. I got nothing else to say for now, so bye guys! See you in the next chapter of Super Smash Bros Reunite!_


	3. Chapter 3: Peril Uptown

**Chapter 3: Peril Uptown**

Super Smash Bros. [WarioWare, Diamond City] _It's about time I got to an exciting part in the story. This one's going to be a long one, be ready to encounter some Smash newcomers. That and their first encounter with Knightscourge's army. I bet you readers are going to like this._

* * *

><p>At this moment, it was hard for the task force to not be distracted by the extravagant architecture and signs featuring an all too familiar fat guy, with a zigzag moustache and aggressive look, promoting videogames.<p>

"Y'know, I feel like I know that person." Charles said to his cohorts.

"That's Wario, one of Mario's rivals." Pit answered. "He used to be a maniacal villain, bent on slandering Mario's name and pestering him at every turn. Lately, when he's not treasure hunting to satisfy his endless greed, he's busy running a microgame company."

"A realistic role he's finally in." Charles remarked. The humans of Diamond City walked around the team, many just passed without giving as little as a passing glance at the quartet. It's a prestigious city in the World of Pipes, it barely shows any sign of trouble being out of Bowser's jurisdiction. "Hmm, are these folks not aware of of us? They don't seem to be bothered by how different we are, not that that's a problem."

"Oh don't fret Charles. They probably seen everything, what with Wario and his antics to gain money out of the poor citizens." Pit assured Charles.

"To be honest, I've never been here." Toon Link added. "Even through all the travels in the previous Brawl Tournament, I've only been in a room based on Wario's company."

Charles began to examine his surroundings vigilantly. "I just hope none of his employees don't alert us to him. I heard he's not welcome toward heroes snooping in his business."

"It's alright." Pit said to Charles. "They're probably harmless. Of course Lady Palutena did say that one of his employees is a witch."

"A witch in training by the way." Palutena spoke through their thoughts. "Wario was one of the Smashers, one time against, another a worth ally. Regardless we should enlist him to help us. And if he refuses, keep trying until he gives in, add in a little bit of a catch to grab his attention." Charles usually imagined a holy entity as being perfect and just. But Palutena is apparently not above bribery and other methods considered "sinful" to many zealots of religious sects. "However their are other strong souls I see through clairvoyance. Of course, they are lost in the masses."

"Okay, let's get busy guys. Let's find those peeps!" Pit eagerly cheered. The team navigated through the city, looking hard for the characters they need to assemble the Smash Bros.. In the distance, on a tall hill, stood the Warioware inc. hub.

* * *

><p>Within the confines of the Warioware inc. HQ, Wario and his employeesfriends were in a argument about the company's recent bankruptcy and where the group was going from there. Wario sat at one end of the office, in front of a window, at his CEO office desk, with his friends standing opposite to him.

"I'm just sayin' at the rate we're at, we won't be able to bounce back from this rut!" Argued Dribble, Wario's anthropomorphic bulldog friend. "How do you expect to get things out of bankruptcy, eh Wario?" Spitz, anthropomorphic cat partner to Dribble and his superior, and also friend to Wario, (let's just assume that anyone here that speaks to Wario is his employee/friend) also snapped at Wario. Wario did not respond to them, he only hid his mouth by his hands clasped together in a business manner.

"Hey, hey! What's the point just sitting here!?" Shouted Mike, the karaoke robot. "We should be doing something about this and fast!" Wario did not respond. "Oh Wario. We are in a hard place. I fear not even my intellect can free us from this situation." Dr. Crygor, mad scientist under Warioware employment added in.

"What are we going to do master?" Young Cricket asked his sensei, Master Mantis. "I dunno?" The master said to his student. "This is something Wario has to figure out."

"Wario-san, what are we going to do? Is everything really going to be alright?" Young kunoichi Ana asked. Wario did not respond. "Don't worry Ana." Ana's sister kunoichi, Kat said to her. "Wario always has a plan. He can get us out of this..."

"Wario!Don't just sit there! We need to know what is Warioware's next move is. As it's CEO, your the one calling the shots here." Penny, a young scientist who is also Dr. Crygor's granddaughter, asked Wario. "If you ask me, it's futile in our expense." Alien Orbulon said. "Wario continues to be unresponsive." As Orbulon said, Wario did not respond.

"C'mon Wario! We need an answer! We can't do this without you!" 9-volt, Ninendo's biggest gamer fan pleaded with his boss, who continued to just stare on at them in his glare. "Yeah Wario. You're the man with he plan yeah!" 18-volt, 9-volt's buddy said after.

"Wario? Why won't you do anything?" High schooler of many part-time jobs, Mona asked Wario. "For the past few weeks you've been so distant from his company that it's like you've lost all in interest in it completely. And what about your friends? You haven't spoken to us at all, and your only pushing us further away? Why won't you let us help you. That's all we want to do." Wario still did not respond.

"Speak for yer'self." Dribble said. "Look Wario, we're all cool here, but there's a limit to our patience about pay."

"That's right!" Spitz said too. "We work our hands to the bone with these microgames, and all you do is sit pretty in your house, pounding in more of the dogs, if you know what I mean, and by the end of it we merely receive scraps compared to the riches you get from profit."

"It isn't fair how you treat us here." Orbulon said. "We deserve better treatment as your workers, let alone your friends. And with this problem we're in, how do you expect us to do anything with no pay?!"

"Boy. Things aren't looking good here, is it Ash?" Red, the little Beelzebub creature said to his master. Ashley, Red's master and fellow employee of Warioware, focused her attention on their friend/boss sitting malignantly at his desk.

"Now now everyone." Jimmy T, another one of Wario's friends called out to them. "Wario's has a perfect explanation for your worries, don't you Wario?"

In the midst of all the demanding, the pleading, the arguing, and the concern, Wario remained sitting down, patiently hearing all this commotion in his office from all his restless workers. He glared onward, taking in all the noise from the group until he he finally spoke. "Shaddup."

The friends stopped talking when they thought they heard Wario speak. " Come again Wario? We didn't quite..." Jimmy T didn't have time to ask his question as Wario exploded out his response to all of them.

"I SAID SHADDUP! You pathetic worms"

"What was that?" Demanded Dribble.

"You heard me, you waste of air. You all are just worthless. All of you!" Wario said.

Kat and Ana were a little frightened by Wario's newfound wrath shouting at all of them. "But, Wario-san." The girls whimpered.

"No doubt about it! You losers can't get a clue now can you?!None of you are useful to me anymore!" Wario said to his employees. That statement really hit them deep. Were they merely pawns to Wario's greed? "I don't need you chumps to get money. I've gotten rich without you sorry saps all on my own, single-handily. What makes you think I need you worthless bozos anymore?"

"Hold on now," Mona asked. "What're you trying to say?"

"You're fired! Kaput! Gone! Pinkslipped! Outa here!" Shouted Wario. "Is that easy enough for ya! FIRED!"

"Wait for real! You're firing us!" Young Cricket said in shock.

"That is most unexpected. Well it was a little expected for quite some time, but for right now, unexpected!" Master Mantis added in with dismay.

"Now let's pause for a moment." Dr. Crygor asked Wario. "I've practically helped you build this company from its foundations, building you inventions of phenomenal feats. I ask you this, what will you do without me?"

"Well I don't need you anymore, nothing to it" That silenced the Dr.

"What's this all about?" Penny asked with great curiosity. "Why all of a sudden? What could be cost of firing your entire staff?!"

"WHAT!" 9-Volt yelled. "FIRED?! WHY!?"

"Oh man! I can't believe this!" 18-Volt cried. "Why o'cruel world?!"

"What's the big idea! Firin' us?! You've got some nerve." Dribble gnashed his teeth at Wario. "Now you've gone too far! What could you possibly gain from fibrin' us!?" Spitz growled.

"Why?" Mona asked. Wario stood up from his seat at this moment to emphasize his point.

"You pack of losers have been holding me back. That's all their is to it." Wario said these hurtful things bluntly to his friends, which only hurt them even worse. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm a villain from where I come from, and a quite a successful one at that one. I used to live in a glorious castle flowing with my riches from treasure hunting, but now I'm just some lowly businessman, slowly getting moola out of work. Work! I'd rather steal all the riches I want, rather than wait for it in profit. And the only reason I haven't shaken out these suckers wallets out clean is because of my incompetent crew I'm ashamed to call you guys!" Now he's just ruining salt in the wounds. "Let me just be clear with you. You're fired from the now disbanded Warioware inc. Because of this debt I payed off, I've lost a majority of my treasure because of it."

"So that's just it. We're done?" Mike asked.

"Come on now Wario. You can't be serious. You're joking right?" Jimmy T asked with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Do I look like I'm fricken joking?!" Wario said. "I want you all outta here, now!"

"Well you don't have to tell us twice." Spitz said. "We're outta here."

"Good luck you sorry little punk." Dribble added as he left with his partner.

"It's fine with me." Penny said. "I still have my studies to do at the Academy. So this really isn't a setback." She left too.

"Oooh! This sucks! Come on 18, let's go do something else." 9-Volt called to his friend.

"Yeah well, who needs ya, ya greedy little miser. Suck it!" 18-Volt proceeds to point his index fingers at Wario, supposedly a censored way of "flipping the bird", following behind 9-Volt out of the office.

"You're making a big mistake Wario." Dr. Crygor said as he left the office. "I won't be surprised if you come crawling back to me for help."

"Yo doc, wait for me!" Mike called out to Crygor as he left too.

"Ooohh. I knew this was a waste of my time." Orbulon complained as he walked to the exit. "I should've continued my plans for world domination."

"So I guess that's it now. I hope you get what your looking for Wario. But your greed will not reap a happy harvest, but a lonely ending you will is my last piece of advice for you." Master Mantis exclaimed to Wario as he bowed and took his leave.

Young Cricket also bowed and began to follow his master. " Until our paths cross again, Wario-san." He left.

All that remained of the group was Mona, Jimmy T, Kat and Ana, and Ashley and Red, who decided to stay and try to change Warios mind. " Wario-san, I hope you don't mean any of those things you said. I guess you must be stressed out from all the..." Before either of the kunoichi could finish Wario interrupted.

"GET OUT!"

That outburst did it. With tears starting up in their eyes, the kindergarten ninjas slowly walked out of the office looking back once before finally leaving.

"Wario! What's gotten into you!?" Mona shouted. "Why are you being so mean!? More mean than usual. What's going on?!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you bitch! So lay off me!" Warrior spun around in his chair so that he wasn't looking at the remainders.

Mona was at a lost. She could not read her friend, who was acting unusually cruel. Yes, Wario is an insufferable miser at time, and a total jackass to his friends, but he does see them as an actual valuable bunch to help him. Now he's just pushing them right off the table, with total disregard for their feeling. "Wario... Wario look at me!" He did not look back. "Wario please, don't shut us out!" After a short pause, Mona totally lost it, sobbing a stream of sad water from her eyes. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be, then you can just rot in all your filthy money that you treasure so much. No ones going to miss you or even give a damn what you're up to, so you can just go off and just die!" Mona wept as she ran out of the office, not even gaining a little sympathy from her former friend.

Jimmy T looked on at his friend. "Wario. Is this really happening?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Jimmy felt like he had nothing to say to the stout Italian man. "Okay. I know when I'm not needed. I won't bother you no more, no how." Jimmy sadly took his way toward the doors. "I really hope this is what you truly want. Cause it's exactly what you got." He left the room, leaving Ashley and Red alone with Wario.

"Maybe we could.." Ashley looked down on Red, ending his suggestion that supposedly was aimed at Wario's attitude change. She indincated that they leave as well. The pair left the room, finally leaving Wario all alone in his office. Or so they thought.

"Phew! I thought those rubes would never leave." Out of the shadows stepped out an old foe of Wario's, Captain Syrup of the Black Sugar Pirates."Went a whole lot better than I thought it would play out." Warri didn't look back, still brooding in his chair and on his decision.

"I held my end of the bargain. Now they will not be involved in this, right?" Wario snarled.

"Right you are, Wario our dear friend." Out of the other corner of shadows approached an old quack of a scientist with his scalp replaced with some machinery. This Mad Scienstein grinned maniacally as he neared the desk. "Our master will be so pleased when he hears what you've done. Heh. That rabble of fools, what made you think of employing them for your gnarly schemes to begin with."

"Shut your face, you old coot! You have no right to speak of them!" Wario threatened Mad Scienstein.

Captain Syrup raise an eyebrow of amusement, seeing this weakness in Wario. "Why Wario? Don't tell me your vileness has grown attached to those people?" Wario did not respond to Syrup's snarky question.

"Just tell yer boss to stay away from my city." Warrior said to the pair of scoundrels.

"Why of course. He shall consult with his forces as soon as possible." Scienstein promised to Wario. "You have my word."

Wario was sceptical to the crazed scientist's trustworthyness, because of their blocky past they've had with each other. It was really hard to trust either of them, with all the trouble the two of them have caused him before, Wario felt like he had made a big mistake shoving his friends away because their lives were threatened by an imminent attack on Diamond city by a growing terrorist faction ever growing. He can't help but shake the feeling of regret that he had for his slightly trusted comrades he had in his Warioware staff. Even slightly trusted friends were better than enemies at the gate.

* * *

><p>The task force continued their search for any Smashers that could pose some real firepower in their upcoming battle, but with barely any luck. "Pika." Pikachu sighed.<p>

"I thought it would take less time than this." Palutena complained. "Boy, I'm not in my game today."

"Lady Palutena, could it be that you're a bit weakened from your last encounter with Knightscourge?" Pit suggested.

"Ha! So much for your almighty Goddess of Light!" Viridi mocked. "I guess she can't lead you on this wild goose chase here."

Viridi's brash comment really ticked Palutena off. "And you can do better?"

"Of course. Just watch me!"

Toon Link took a glance around, noticing something was not exactly right. "Wait a sec'. Where's Charles?" Pit and Pikachu also looked around for their teammate.

"Oh no." Pit exclaimed. "We must've lost him in the crowds we passed through."

"Great, you can't even keep track of your little team." Viridi said. "Oh boy."

"Look, pointing out all my faults isn't helping Viridi." Lowlife a snapped at her fellow goddess. "I'll try and contact him while you lead the others into finding Wario or anyone."

"Sure, why not. I can find this chump easy."

"Don't let me down guys. I'll be right back." Palutena left their minds with an hung up phone tone.

"Is that how it's like for your gods?" Toon Link asked. "Like talking on a phone?"

"Okay you slackers!" Viridi called out to remainders. "I'm in charge here, so you better listen good to my directions. That means you too Pit!"

"What? Why are you calling out on me for?!" Pit questioned.

"Don't give me your sass, angel-boy! Just follow my lead and we'll get this expedition done."

"Pika-chu." Pikachu was worried that this girl would be very bossy around them without Palutena for some defense. However after some mindless trekking through the urban landscape, it was starting to get real tiresome that they find no leads on any Smashers or even Wario to be exact.

"Hey didn't we pass that statue seven times already?" Pit complained.

"What! No!" Viridi said defensively. "We must've passed like, multiple statues of that design. It probably shouldn't be a surprise, what with his influence here in the World of Pipes."

"Just admit it, you don't know where to go!"

"How dare you! I do know where we're supposed to be! You imputent..."

"You don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for, do you?"

"Yes I know. We're looking for Wario."

"If you knew where he was at, then why have we been going literally in circles!" Toon Link added in. To be honest, it looked really peculiar to see two boys arguing with the air when it comes to the perspective to the citizens. "Pii." Pikachu also chimed in.

"Hey you get no word in this mouse." Viridi snapped. "Besides, how would you guys know if we're lost? Hmm?"

"We'll one things for sure. I've seen that theatre so many times, I think they've changed the letters on the movie titles shown."

"Well I'm sorry. It's hard to sense them with all the bodies moving!"

"So you're experiencing problems too with your powers?" Pit asked.

"Yes! Okay, fine! I admit it! My powers are a bit sketchy too! That's why I've been having trouble with my Forces of Nature. Their, I said it!"

"Oh man. Now we are losing progress as we were foolishly chasing a false tail." Said Toon Link.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Hey it's alright." Pit assured the embarrassed Viridi. "It shouldn't be that hard. Besides, once Lady Palutena brings back Charles, we will back together again!" Viridi was a little annoyed on the over reliance that Pit has for Palutena. It wasn't his fault he was so loyal, but a certain emotion inside her gave way to frustration at Pit's quality.

"Whatever, let's just... hold on. Their is a disturbance in the force."

That reference was pretty obvious to anyone who has seen that franchise before, and no one found it the least bit amusing. "Is now the time for those jokes?"

"No really. My celestial senses are seriously getting something bad!" The three of them grew alert, looking around for the danger Viridi was sensing. However, all they saw was random passerbys and ordinary humans living their lives in the city. Diamond city is considered one of the safest places in the World of Pipes, what with Bowser and other Mushroomy villains rarely even considering laying siege or causing trouble for this fair city. This is a city predominantly populated by humans, with rarely any Toads, Koopas or other well known species of the World of Pipes inhabiting this city. The only signs of antagonism is usually enforced exclusively by Wario, who still has some hint of his time in villain when it come to his business so it's hard for them to believe that a maleficent force could ever directly attack this city that holds no gains for conquest. In a short distance, a bomb had exploded the front of a building, releasing out a flow of smoke from the wreckage. Out of the disaster site, enemies featured from different worlds converged out of it with a threatening aura about them featuring Spike Tops, Skuttlers of the Underworld Army, Shy Guys, Kritters, Goombas, a couple of Stalfos, and some humans accompanying these dastardly foes. A small swarm of Monoeyes, Lurchthorns, Daphnes, and Bronto Burts flew out of the hole causing chaos before the ground troops could start. One of the humans stepped forward raising a red flag with a malicious facial pattern on it resembling a shadowy clown.

"We are the Seperatists of a new order, shouting out the time of revolution!" The man shouted. Some of the radicals wore clothes of red, signifying a uniform for the Seperatists (the Kritters, Stalfos, and Skuttlers had strips of red clothing to affiliate themselves with the Seperatists, as did most of its members who would willingly bare the mark of rebellion) "We will not be forgotten!"

"Hold on a minute!" Viridi shouted. "Those are my Forces of Nature! What are my children doing involving themselves in terrorist activities?!"

"That's a very good question. But I think we'd better stop these guys from getting outta hand." Said Pit.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said, readying itself for battle.

Toon Link drew out his sword and Hylian shield to combat the mass of enemies spreading through the streets. "Don't hurt my babies!" Virdi cried out.

"It's either them or the city." Toon Link responded. "And it doesn't seem like they're giving us a choice either.

"Who cares! They're just humans anyways!" That comment didn't sit right with Toon Link, who was technically a type of human.

"It doesn't matter." Said Pit. "Lady Palutena wouldn't want us to sit back and let destruction go by! Come on fellas, let's do this!"

"Piiika." Pikachu was charging up its electricity for the upcoming skirmish between the task force and Seperatists now attacking Diamond City.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Diamond City, around the time the last scene started, Charles was wandering the city looking for his lost friends, "Where am I? Where did they go?" The Villager aimlessly walked down the streets passing relatively happy folk, completely unaware of the crisis involving Knightscourge. Charles was also unaware that a round pink creature had taken interest in him and had been following him for a while. He had trekked to a nearby business district, occasionally glancing through windows of the various industries in their respective buildings. The sight of the businesses brought back memories of Charles' time in Smashville's Downtown business district, working and interacting with the owners of the numerous shops that hade made Smashville so successful. Remembering the first time he had met Tom Nook and his nephews, Timmy and Tommy; the time where Kicks had accidentally exchanged his shoe order with massive boots designed to be worn by large Moblins; the moments he had designing his furniture with Cyrus and Reese. He worries what Knightscourge could have done to the villagers captured upon his dreadful ship.<p>

"There you are!" Inside Charles' mind, Palutena yelled after discovering where Charles had wandered off to. "So this is where you've been up to you wanderin' Walter. Thought you could desert your team back there?"

Charles was taken aback at Palutena's sudden appearance in his thoughts. "What, no! I just got lost! I never intended..."

"Oh calm yourself. I'm just joshing you." Palutena playfully stated. "Anywho, let's get you back with the group... wait a moment. I feel a strong energy nearby."

"Is it a Smasher?!" Charles asked.

"Don't know. It's just a strong concentration of energy that I can sense. Their are two of them nearby, so I'll lead you to the larger one. Just keep moving forward." Palutena guided Charles to where she sensed the strong concentration of power to its source, leading them to a gym (not a Pokemon gym at that). Charles looked inside from the window, seeing people working out at the machinery.

"Are you sure it's here?" He asked the goddess. "I mean I'm sure these folks are strong and all, but strong enough to be a. Smasher?"

"Do you dare question my knowledge?" Charles gulped and shook his head to appease the goddess. "I know my intuition is correct on this, trust me." Charles looked around in the building. "It's probably in the back room. Check it out for me please." Charles did as requested moving through the sweaty exercisers, ignoring the smell of progress. Reaching the back room, overhead held a sign labeled "Yoga", to where Charles walked he could here a yoga session in progress.

"That's good, keep it up!" "You're doing well. Stretch out your arms!"

Charles came upon a small group of people exercising with yoga and balancing well for their time. Two figures stood out from the humans, very identical. They were humanlike in appearance wearing light clothing to accommodate their fit lifestyle. However their skin was a pale gray,tinting every part of their body including their eyes. Their hair was also a strange mixture of black and grey, giving their whole overall appearance a monochrome color, with the exception of their blue clothes. Their was a man and a woman of this description. "Okay people, our session is now coming to a close. We will see you all next time for our next session." The woman called out to the guests. The man was helping a pregnant woman get up, whom he was previously helping out before. The pair dismissed the humans until Charles was left. "I'm sorry sir. But this session is over now. If you wish to attend our yoga class, please come for the 4:40 session today." Charles was perplexed on the woman's appearance, being so grey.

"Is this the source of the energy your feeling?" He asked Palutena.

"Umm, no. It appears that both these individuals are the source of the power in sensing." It seemed strange for the trainer to see this little man talking to himself right in front of her.

"Uh, excuse me?" She questioned. "Are you speaking about me?"

Charles realized that the woman had listened in on his conversation with the goddess in his thoughts and put his attention back to her. "Oh, ah no. I was just... what? Touch her?!" Of course that statement didn't sit well for the trainers in the room.

"What!" The woman said in confusion.

"Now now," Said the man. "Let's not get the wrong idea here." He was busy looking into a bag where he retrieved a bottle of water. He had a cheery attitude despite what Charles had Sao about his partner.

"Okay, if that's what you intend to do." Charles grabbed at the female trainers forearm which took her by surprise and also alarming the male trainer.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" The man called out.

"What! Hey!" Immediately on contact, Palutena telepathically made contact to the female trainer showing her the series of events that came before assembling her task force and their plan, like in Men In Black 3 when Griffin touched the Colonel's arm to show him what has and will happen. "Huh?"

"Hello, I am Palutena, Goddess of Light." She introduced herself. "I have taken an interest in both of your potential and thoroughly decided that you're worthy of accompanying us on our search for the Super Smash Bros.." While Palutena was enlisting the female, her partner was rising up to approach Charles on manhandling her, but she stopped him.

"Hold on dear. It's alright." She assured him. "She'll explain everything."

"Huh? Who's she..." Before he could finish, the grey woman put her hand on his shoulder, showing him everything she saw when Charles made contact with her. After seeing all the chaos and sorrow that the invaders inflicted, surely must've touched some sympathy from the pair. All the needless bloodshed, destruction, and kidnapping really touched them. "My god."

"I've seen the hidden potential you two have, and it would honor us all if you could take this priveledge and help us stop this calamity that has befallen our world." Palutena was getting into a humble position, asking these mortals to help. "I may be a goddess, but Knigtscourge's influence here has dramatically weakened my powers so I need all the help we need to stop him. Will you, help us?"

It didn't take long for both the trainers to nod their heads, agreeing to help. "Hm, me and my husband would be glad to join your ranks and confront these brutes."

"Agreed. I'll give you all my power to whip those aggressors into shape." The male trainer said. "Or at least, bend them out of shape." Of course for Charles, having yoga trainers join them in a fight was beyond strange. What would they do, teach them some stretches or give them lessons on weight loss? Really it sounded like it would benefit the enemy more if these two came onto the playing field than it would for their sake. Then again, they could be used to train the task force and prepare them for upcoming battles. Perhaps they would be for instructor duties is what Charles thought Palutena needed them for. Nevertheless, it's good to have some support from anyone strong enough to join the task force.

Charles stuck his hand out to the trainers after of course letting go of the lady's forearm. "It's great to have you on the team. Umm, I didn't quite catch your names at first."

"Please, call me Karen, Karen Wii Fit." The monochrome woman said. "And this is my husband, Daniel."

Mr. Wii Fit raised his hand at Charles to greet. "Pleasures ours Charles."

Unfortunately for them, their recruitment was now put to the test when a booming sound was heard in the distance. Their attention was drawn outside, where they saw a stack of smoke far off, accompanied by trills of screams and shouting. "Well I guess we better go see what this is. Perhaps Pit and the rest have stirred up some trouble."

"If that's the case, then let's help them out of trouble then." Said Mrs. Wii Fit. "Let's hope no one else is in peril."

Charles nodded. "Come on, let's go!" The three of them booked over to the danger zone, Charles' group was followed by the pink balloon creature that had been in proximity of Charles when he was lost. Tilting it's head to the side in wonder, it decided to resume following the mystery man out of sheer curiosity, while also taking a fun kick out of where this path will lead it.

* * *

><p>Just as Charles and the Wii Fit Trainers had reached their destination, they found two young'ins and a pikachu holding back an increasing horde of enemies that were littering the battlefield with the defeated. "What's going on here!?" Palutena asked. "What is this potluck of goons doing here?!"<p>

"Lady Palutena!" Pit was glad to here his goddess' voice back in his head. "They must be some confederation of enemies from different "titles", trying to topple over the society that we live in today!"

"What a mouthful," Viridi replied snarkily. "Anyway, you remember that problem with my Forces of Nature? Yeah well I guess this what they've been up to." A Lurchthorn came charging toward Charles' trio, but missed because they skillfully evaded the attack. Bronto Burts flew above taunting some of the fighters for not being able to reach them. Elsewhere, Toon Link was preoccupied defending himself from Being outmaneuvered by various foes. Pikachu zapped a Daphne out of the air but narrowly got skewered by a Lurchthorn.

"This is strange indeed." Palutena said. "What could be the meaning of this collaboration of minions from different games?

"They say they're part of some separatist movement." Pit said before countering a Kritters punch with a kick to it's jaw. "They plan on overthrowing the very system we live in." Pikachu headbutted a Goomba attempting to flank Pit. "Thanks."

"Pika." Pikachu waved off his gratitude in a 'Don't mention it' kinda way, but was caught by a Stalfo from behind it. "Pika-Chu!" Pikachu zapped the warrior of bones who let go of the Pokemon, confronting it head-on with sword and shield at hand.

"Come on. We got to help!" Mr. Wii Fit said to his compatriots nearby, running into the fray in a way that seemed a little stiff to Charles. His way was blocked by two Skuttlers and a big man. "Oh my. Please step out of my way so I may help my comrades." Of course the hostiles proceeded to attack the man, who dodged their move by bending over on his hands and feet in a bridge shape. He got up between two and stuck one hand out, knocking out the big guy, and sticking one foot in the air, hitting a Skuttler (better known as the Dancer position) then grabbed at the remainder before throwing it behind him and kicking it away with both his feet.

"Wonderful work out their hon'." Said Mrs. Wii Fit from the back. "Let's not leave them all the work, hm?" She looked down at Charles.

"Sure!" Charles enthusiastically agreed with her, following the woman to join the others in their fight against the Seperatists. Suddenly Charles stopped. He looked on at his comrades. Pit and Toon Link lashed out at the Monoeyes, Kritters, Shy Guys, and Skuttlers that surrounded them. Pikachu continued to zap at the airborne foe to prevent them from swarming, while the Wii Fit Trainers made short work of any remaining enemies daring to face them. Mrs. Wii Fit grabbed a Goomba and threw it at a Lurchthorn overhead, her partner struck down a Stalfo with great concentration before proceeding to battle a Spiketop. It finally hit Charles right in his face the one thing he had forgotten to consider before joining Palutena's task force, he had to be able to defend himself when push come to shove. And right now Charles was at a total lost.

* * *

><p>Back at Warioware HQ, Wario looked through his window and saw a stream of smoke a short distance away. The best bet in his mind is that his little bargain failed. "What the hell is going on out there?! I thought I told you to tell your boss to leave my city alone!"<p>

Mad Scienstein smirked. "It seems my master had actually spoken to his faction, but I guess they didn't get the memo." Two Kritters walked through the door giving a threatening vibe. "Now I do belie you have your part of the bargain to fulfill."

Wario glared at the mad scientist and at both of the flunkies. "You didn't stick to your part. I'm not going." Wario knew what those two goons were there for. Whether he wanted to or not, Scienstein expected Wario to go and meet his master, through force if necessary. Unfortunately for them, they should've known that Wario had the raw power to resist detainment.

"That's too bad. Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice now. We have you surrounded, so their is no chance in resisting. Outside of Wario's window, some Monoeyes, Koopa Troopas, men and women in Seperatist colors, Nutskis, Skuttlers, Bubble, Goombas and a Giant Goomba, and Starmen waited outside in case something were to happen. "Their are only two ways Wario. What is your decision?" Wario thought over what his options were. However he was greatly considering letting out his rage right now on these thugs.

* * *

><p>Charles was motionless at the violence being beheld. "Charles, what are you doing? Why don't you help out?" Palutena interrupted Charles absentmindedness. "Are you alright?"<p>

Charles felt panic begin to develop inside him. It could be that he was afraid. However, it felt a little more convoluted than that. Seeing all of his teammates and their strengths being use in a fight made him feel a bit useless. He didn't have weapons or training that Pit and Toon Link had mastered to hold their own in a brawl. He didn't have the elemental powers to control lightning that Pikachu could conjure up at will, and he definitely did not have the discipline and training that the Wii Fit Trainers had to defend themselves either. He didn't have any defining traits or superpowers any of his comrades had, let alone the legendary Super Smash Bros. who had various attributes and personal powers that made them super. Charles was just an ordinary mayor of an ordinary village. Sure he fished, he planted trees, he dug for fossils, he caught bugs... where was I going with this? Anyway, none of those things seem all that heroic or super to Charles. Most of these guys have been with the Smash Bros. and only the best of the best could battle amongst the Smashers. Pikachu being a long time Veteran is famous for its involvement with the very first Smash Incident. (Of course rumor has it that the Pikachu from the Brawl Tournament was the Pichu from the Mellee Tournament , but it's hard to tell if any Pikachu is the same throughout the timelines.)

Toon Link and Pit attended the Brawl Tournament. Of course Toon Link arrived after the Subspace Emissary Crisis, so he's not all used to series of events leading up to Tabuu's demise. Of course this Toon Link could be any of the numerous younger Links of his world. But Pit was one of the first characters to rally against the Subspace forces, befriending Mario on the way. That was one of his first influences outside of his world and how he became more savvy to the outer worlds of our planet. He's also became more renowned after he saved the world from an Underworld takeover and numerous world threatening menaces, all in one adventure. Charles couldn't compete with any of these heroes with their magnificent reputations.

"Charles?!" Lady Palutena called to him.

"What the 'H' are you doing?!" Viridi yelled. "Get your lazy hide out their and help out!" Charles backed up a bit.

"I, I can't!" Charles said.

"What are you talking about?! You scared outta your mind?"

Palutena interrupted Viridi's taunting. "Nonsense Charles! You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I can't do the things they can do! It doesn't matter if you give me special powers or a weapon of sorts, I wouldn't know how use them!"

"I don't think that's the problem. You just lack the courage to fight for what's right." While Charles was absently standing around, a Bronto Burt took the opportunity to attack the idle person. "Charles look out!" Palutena tried to warn Charles of the enemy charging at him making him turn toward it. He braced for the impact, but before the bugger could even touch him, a rolling pink flash slammed into it. When he opened his eyes, Charles saw that the Bronto Burt had tumbled into mash of enemies trying to converge to the other fighters. Next to him was the pink balloon creature that had been following him a while ago. it flipped its tuft of hair then finished off staring down the rabble of foes heroically.

"Is that, Jigglypuff!?" Pit and the others were happy to see their old comrade join the battle. Not only that, Jigglypuff is a Veteran Smasher especially famous for the first Smash Incident. Even with its unlikely appearance, it was worthy enough to even be a member of the Super Smash Bro. Ever since, it was revealed that Jigglypuff has amazing combat prowess, despite it's reception in the Pokemon series. And to boot, it's now considered a Fairy-type, a newly discovered Pokemon category said to work well against the impregnable Dragon-type.

"Woo-hoo! A Veteran Smasher! Now you guys are in for it!" Pit cheered. Some of the enemies didn't see this as a threat, but when Jigglypuff dispatched some more goons, the battle certainly wasn't in their favour. With their dwindling numbers and overwhelming adversaries, the Seperatists were considering a hasty retreat.

"Now that's more like it." Mr. Wii Fit said.

"That's one strong Pokemon." Mrs. Wii Fit added in.

"Urgh! Fall back, fall back! We can't handle this loss!" one of the Seperatists yelled out to his fellows. "We aren't done with you Smashers! You'll regret ever facing off the Seperatists! You'll pay!" And with that the remaining rebels fled in different directions, leaving the Task Force to revel in victory.

"That's right, you guys better run!" Viridi cheered. "Bunch of posers. Who do they think they are?"

"I guess we know what's up with the Forces of Nature." Pit said. "So how come you couldn't command them to stop Viridi?"

"I tried to. But they wouldn't listen. Its like they were brainwashed."

"Well the good news is that we found a Smash Brother, and a classic at that one." Palutena informed them. Pikachu patted Jigglypuff's back to congratulate its arrival. "It's good to see you Jigglypuff." Jiggly puffed out in pride in response to Palutena.

"Welcome Jigglypuff." Toon Link said. "We were hoping to find you and the other Smashers help us deal with Knightscourge if you would kindly agree?"

"Pika-pikachu. Pi-pika, pi." Pikachu spoke to Jigglypuff, hoping to convince it to join them.

"Jigg." Jigglypuff looked the other way haughtily. Apparently that meant that it would accept their invitation since they were begging it to join.

"Pika!"

"So it's settled. That's three Smashers. Now if only we could find Wario." Palutena was confident her plan to reassemble the Super Smash Bros. was sealed with this rate. It wouldn't be long before the final challenge against Knighscourge would be upon them. However far up in the sky, a cloaked dropship floats over the city. Inside one the pods, an intercom speaks an alien language inside with it's inhabitant preparing for the dropdown. At the end of a foreign countdown, the pod shot out from the ship to its destination. "Wait I feel something from afar."

"More Seperatists?' Viridi asked.

"No, its from above!" The fighters looked up to the sky, trying to see what's up (literally). They couldn't see anything, until they spotted a falling object. The UFO (Unidentified Falling Object, but I'm sure you readers knew that) came like a bomb crashing through two skyscrapers before stopping at its third impact. Palutena focused on the wreckage before sensing a familiar, savage life force emanating from the pod. "Oh no."

The pod opened from a three sliding hatches, letting out a vile knight monster, clad in dark armour reminiscent of Knightscourge. The being had a helmet with a huge, circular visor making up it's face. It had thick horn-like protrusions out the sides of its head, and had blue circuitry patterns flowing around it's body parts. Through it's vision, it saw tactical details of it's surroundings almost in a Predator-like tech. It had cross-hairs in it's vision to help it aim when it sensed it was using a weapon, to increase it's proficiency in combat. It stared down upon the bystanders that witnessed this invasion from the knight. Slowly, it pulled out a large weapon similar to a pistol in its right claw and it fired into the civilians. The people scattered at the shots that burst on impact on the ground. The invader continued to do this with little regard for the innocent. "What's the deal?!" Pit exclaimed. "What's he targetting them for? They didn't do nothing to be shot at?"

"That's an emissary of the very lunatic we're trying to stop." Palutena said to her task force. "Their's no hope trying to reason with this creature, its intent on killing anything that moves. You must stop it at all costs."

"So that's what we are up against." Said Toon Link, unimpressed. "Puh-lease. I've fought DarkNuts more fearsome than this."

"That's one of the enemy? I've seen their brutality, but this is too far!" Mr. Wii Fit said. He wasn't the only one appalled by the knights disregard for the living.

"WAAAAAAH!"

From down the street, a motorcycle's engine was rumbling toward their position gradually. The object from the distance drew closer to the team until a pudgy, stout Italian guy with a gruff attitude on his custom motorcyle swept in front of the task force, stepping off to get a look at his city. "Alright! Where are the rest of the scum?!" He must've been looking for the marauding Seperatists that had attempted to trash Diamond City. He took a look around at the damage they had previously caused, which was enough to boil his anger levels. "Grrr. Where are the son of a..." Wario looked up at the building where the knight was still shooting out into the city. " What the hell is that?!"

"That's a soldier of Knightscourge, the very despot we're trying to stop!" Pit told the fat man.

"I don't even know what that means. But if you guys don't like this sucker, then we're on the same page."

Charles approached the frontlines, in any way to convince Wario to join their side. "Listen Wario, we need your help to stop this guy and his faction where he comes from from destroying our society. We can't do it without you or the Smash Bros."

Wario glanced at Charles, then back at the threat. "I'll follow you foos anywhere if it helps me get rid these guys from ruining my stuff. Can't have these assholes destroy all the valuable riches that I need to swipe." With that, the fighters lined up to face the new menace, preparing for whatever this oppressor had to give. At that moment, the knight saw the line of brave souls crazy enough to stand up to its power. It tilted it's head at such a small opposition that stayed their ground, even if it fired warning shots into the crowds of civilians. This was a challenge, a challenge that would prove interesting in the end. If it could slay these foolhardy creatures at this moment, it could be greatly rewarded for its deed. At this thought, it jumped down from its peak to the streets where it could engage this worthy enemy. It walked toward its prey, analysing the best strategy to slay multiple enemies at a limited time. When the task force and the Smashers got a closer look at the being, it was greatly armoured and it obviously looked a lot taller than it did at a distance. Despite this realization, the characters stood their ground, not cowering at the sight of the giant. Charles felt a twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach, but when he looked at his companions, he saw the Wii Fit Trainers give him a thumbs up to encourage him. Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked prepared to battle the monstrous adversary, while Wario continued to glare swords at the knight. Pit nodded at Charles, to reassure him to stay calm, followed by Toon Link doing the same before readying himself for the challenge. Now all that needed to be done was to at least survive this encounter with one of Knightscourge's compatriot in order to determine if any of them are ready to take on Knightscourge himself in combat.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! A real cliffhanger this time. Next chapter will have Charles' group fighting for their lives against this knight that has affiliation to Knightscourge, our stories main antagonist. The Seperatists are based off the Smash Run enemies from the 3ds version of Super Smash Bros. 4, with some exceptions. They are not in any affiliation to Knightscourge. R&amp;R if you like, I would really appreciate some feedback.<br>_

_Smasher appearances: Wario; Wii Fit Trainer(s); Jigglypuff  
><em>

_A small smidge of action is what I gave to you with so much more in later chapters. I hope it was good. I've got nothing else to say for now, until the next chapter, see you guys later!  
><em>


End file.
